Together again
by chocogreen
Summary: Kataang: Katara watches how Aang dies and promises him to be the new Avatar's waterbending teacher. But how will she feel, 14 years later, knowing that Aang is somewhere inside of her student, Korra?


**As always, I do NOT own Avatar: The last airbender OR Avatar: The legend of Korra, Bryke does. This is just fanmade.**

**Oneshot: Kataang:**

**Together Again:**

**Somewhere at the Southern Water Tribe, almost 54 years after Ozai's defeat:**

"Mom?"

I turned around looking at my son, Tenzin. I smiled at him weakly, still holding my husband's hand and the brown haired airbender sat down next to me, one of his hands lying onto his father's knee since I had occupied the rest of his now fragile body.

"How is he doing?" the young man asked.

"Not well," I murmured and the Avatar could see tears in my eyes.

"Katara," he managed to get out, coughing. "Don't cry, please. My time has come."

"It is not your time," I whispered back, now closing my eyes and fighting my tears.

"The next Avatar will be a waterbender, promise me that you'll teach him or her the art of waterbending," Aang said, looking into my two azure orbs.

"I'll be dead when the next Avatar is old enough, Aang, you're not going to die, not now," I cried, finally letting my tears hit the ground.

"Tenzin, you'll have to teach the Avatar airbending, no matter what. And keep an eye on your mother for me, will you," he said, his voice growing softer with each second that passed. There wasn't much time left.

"You're not going to die, Aang!" I shouted. "You can't die!"

"Promise me," he whispered, smiling weakly and raising one of his hands to caress my cheek.

"I promise," I answered when his hand fell down, resting onto the soft mattress.

I cried louder and was shaking now, holding the Avatar's hand against my cheek and sobbing against it while my son tried to calm me down, resting his hand on my shoulder.

**Fourteen years later at the South Pole:**

I was reading a letter my son had sent me and smiled. I missed him and loved him deeply but knew that he had his own life now, somewhere in Republic City, I had to let go of my baby boy.

When I stood up I went over to a closet, taking out a little box where I had put in all kinds of things. Most of it was filled with letters, that I had gotten from my son, friends and husband, when he had to leave for a short amount of time. Each day I still missed him and I felt as if life had nothing more to give. It was strange to walk around in this house, not hearing his laughter or funny jokes anymore, not feeling his warmth when I was lying in our bed.

"Katara!" I heard a familiar voice shout and a little smile appeared on my face.

The young waterbender, named Korra, walked into my home and greeted me when she suddenly noticed the box that stood on the table.

"What is this, master?" she asked. I had taught every waterbender on the South Pole, including her. After the war there seemed to be a lot of newborns which had the ability to bend water.

My apprentice was very curious, something that always reminded me of my lost love, Aang. Whenever someone showed him something, he needed to know exactly what it was and where it came from, as if he wanted to know the story behind those objects. It was probably for catching up the hundred years he had lost in the iceberg, he wanted to show the people that he cared, even about the little things.

"My memories," I smiled, opening the box to give the teenager a look at it.

"That's nice," the girl answered, noticing a necklace at the side of the box.

"It is, isn't it," I answered. I took out the necklace that once belonged to my husband and was about to explain what it was but Korra interrupted me.

"It's from the air nomads," she murmured. "It must've been from someone very important, it has something emotional, I can feel it."

"Have you learned about the air nomads?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I couldn't remember that there were much stories about airbenders going on, since there was only one still alive and he lived far away from the South Pole now. And how did she even know that it had belonged to someone important, to the Avatar and his mentor? How did she know it had been something emotional, first to Aang and now to me.

The girl shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She clearly didn't know how she knew, but yet she did. I looked down at her, when it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Korra, tell me, how old are you exactly?" I asked.

"Fourteen," the brown haired girl answered, taking the necklace in her hands and examining it very carefully.

"I see." And boy, how I could see. That I hadn't noticed it before, she was the best student I had, she was a quick learner, a water bender, born fourteen years ago... And now she was holding something that had belonged to Aang, maybe to her even…

I stood up and went back to my closet, this time looking for something entirely different. After a few minutes I found what I had been looking for and I placed some toys in front of the girl. When Aang died me and Tenzin had agreed that I had to keep his toys with me, because the next Avatar could be born at the Southern Water Tribe.

"Now Korra, I want you to pick four toys out of these, the ones that you like the most."

The teenager raised an eyebrow at me but when her I looked at her she couldn't do anything else but listen. Why this was, I didn't know, but sometimes I felt as if the young girl was more than my student, something like an old friend and now I knew why.

Korra carefully chose four objects and I nodded, going back to my closet with the other toys and coming back with a candle and a rock. (A/N: Although the movie sucked, I actually liked this part + the actor that played Iroh was awesome, he fit the character very well I thought.)

After the candle was lit I shoved it towards the girl, the flame getting bigger the closer it got to her. I smiled, saticfied, and then put the rock down, which started to move as if it had a life of its own.

"Korra," I said, my voice filled with enthusiasm, humility and… Love? No, I couldn't feel love, at least not the way I once felt it for the Avatar. I bowed deeply, my old bones clearly disagreeing with me, in front of the teenage girl.

"Avatar Korra," I whispered, hiding my tears once more.

Days passed and soon Korra became my main attention. Most people thought because she was the Avatar, she had to be very well trained, but there were only a few who knew the real truth. I had loved the girl, not like a master loved her students, but like a friend, and it seemed normal to everyone, except for my brother Sokka. He knew why we had been friends, because a part of Korra was Aang, and Aang had loved me deeply and he probably still did, somewhere in the Spirit World.

Sometimes the young Avatar would see changes in the woman in front of her and she stopped her attacks, waving her hand but never getting an answer, since her master was lost in thoughts… Like today, when I was looking at my opponent, her eyes filled with determination, the same one Aang had...

**Flashback:**

_"Aang, maybe you should stop," I said to him, a bit amused by his strange position. He was lying flat on his stomach, one of his legs swinging in the air and his teeth, biting his tong which hung out of his mouth. His right hand was holding a needle and the left one a piece of cloth.___

_"No," he said to me. "I need to do this the right way."___

_I rolled my eyes and laid myself down next to him, my hands trying to take everything out of his but he jerked his hands away, frowning at me.___

_"Katara," he said, "I want to do this, no, I__need__to do this, all by myself."___

_"Why?" I asked, now lying flat on my back and looking at the ceiling of our house. It was nothing too fancy, but it was a home for the both of us.___

_"Because it's a tradition,__because it's for you__," he answered softly, putting down the materials and taking me in his arms.___

_We laid there for a few minutes, both content with our position but I could feel I was getting tired and a big yawn escaped my lips.___

_"Go to bed," he whispered against my hair, still hugging me tight to his body. "I'll come as soon as I'm ready."___

_I pushed myself up, using my two arms and placed a kiss on his lips before going to our bedroom.___

_While taking off my clothes and putting on my pajama's I could hear him cursing in the living room and I couldn't help but to chuckle.___

_When I took a quick peek around the corner of the door he was sitting in that strange position again, trying to adjust the pendant to the cloth, his eyes filled with determination and I smiled a little, realizing how important I was to him._

**End of flashback:**

I smiled and reached out to the engagement necklace around my neck when I lay in my bed, later that night. He had spent hours, trying to make it perfect, but even if it wasn't, I would still love it, just because he made it.

"I miss you," I whispered to the darkness of my room and soon drifted off, dreaming of him.

**A few months later, at a hotel in Ba Sing Se:**

We just came back from our annual visit to the Earth Kingdom's biggest city. It was almost twenty years ago that Iroh died but I still visitied his grave, together with Zuko, Mai, Toph, Suki, Sokka and their grandson Meelo. This year, Korra was there too since we would look for an earthbender, somewhere in the city.

She had met a new friend a few days ago, an earth bender named Wei Bei and she seemed to enjoy his company. My nephew's son often accompanied her, he was a non bender like his parents, but he was a goofball like his grandfather and was able to lighten up everyone's spirit. As soon as she could take of her dress, which she didn't like to wear, she ran off towards Meelo's room, telling him to come with her.

I knew that Wei Bei was teaching her some earth bending but somehow I knew that there was something entirely different too. I wasn't sure if it was because I could read Aang's emotions on his face that I could read hers as well or if it was just because I knew her, but there was one thing I was sure off. She would soon fall in love and a part of me felt uneasy about this.

"Katara," I said to myself, looking out of the window. "You need to stop seeing Korra as Aang. They were both the Avatar, and his spirit is in her, but she's not the one you fell in love with."

I closed my eyes, thinking of my husband and the live we shared, noticing someone was calling my name but not replying to it.

**Flashback:**

_"Katara!" I heard him shout. "Where is she?"___

_He was at a conference, somewhere in the Fire Nation, the past few days and came back home once he had received a letter, saying that his child could be born soon.___

_"Aang, please calm down, she's…" before my brother could reply Aang already opened the doors, using his airbending and rushing over to my side.___

_"In the bedroom…" Sokka continued. He still had one finger, pointing in the air and his hairs were covering his face, probably because he had took a bit of the attack Aang had launched towards the door.___

_Suki closed the doors and told her husband that he should get the others, since it wouldn't be long anymore.___

_"I'm here," Aang whispered after he placed a kiss on my forehead. "And I promise you that everything will be alright, with you and our baby."_

**End of flashback:**

Soon the day came that Korra had to leave, her friends Meelo and Wei Bei accompanying her to the Fire Nation, where she would eventually learn how to bend fire.

"I'll miss you," she whispered, giving me a hug and I could feel my eyes watering up.

"I'll miss you too," I answered, hugging her back and smiling a little when she took off in the air, on Appa, waving at me and suddenly turning around, aiming a snowball she just made towards Meelo when he said something.

A single tear ran down my cheek, remembering how I once flew towards the horizon with my friends, not knowing if we would manage to survive the night, but willing to continue, to save the ones we loved.

A few years later the Avatar and her airbending master, Tenzin, both got a letter in Republic City, telling them that their master, mother; loved one had died peacefully in her sleep.

The young Avatar didn't cry, not one single tear, when she saw the grave of her master and she smiled a little, feeling a happiness inside of her. Not because her master was dead, but because she knew that she was together with her lost love again, with Aang.

**The end.**

**(A/N: Just for the record, Meelo and Wei Bei do exist, they're new characters in the series but I just made Meelo Sokka's son and Wei Bei her earthbending master, since I and probably no one except for Mike and Bryan, know what these characters are like and what they will be in the series. One more year until we find out I guess :D By the way, Rudolfs0807 his stories inspired me to write this one and I advise you to read them, they're very good :) His name is the same on dA and FF.)**


End file.
